The Curse of the Black Mask
by Assassin-G
Summary: AU. Rurouni Kenshin & Love Hina Xover. What will one man sacrifice to protect those he loves, even though his loved ones think he's dead? And at what lengths will Keitaro go to prove himself? [Ch. 2 up] Please R&R. Slight POTC storyline.
1. Prologue

Love Hina's Pirates of the Hinata: The Curse of the Black Masks.

**Prologue**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Love Hina. Although I know Love Hina only from the mangas, I am guessing that I do not own the TV series either. WARNING: there might be _some_ OOCness due to the time the story takes place. 

A/N: I apologize in advance if the storyline does not make sense. For one, the chance of another Revolutionary War is highly unlikely. My story is based on hypothetical thinking, meaning do not take my word literally. And if I happen to offend anyone of Japanese heritage, please forgive me. My knowledge of the past history of Japan only extends to what I have learned in Rurouni Kenshin and in Modern World History in freshman year so if I make some sort of mistake, please do not hesitate to berate me. I do enjoy some bashing. And please make sure to **REVIEW **and tell me what you think of my story so far. I would greatly appreciate your comments.

          ****

Naru Narusegawa closed her eyes as she heard the broadcast._ Another wave of attacks, and so close to Hinata House . . ._ In truth, the Tokyo U student was not ready for the truth. For the past few months, tension perused through the countryside. It all started with the controversial issue of allowing the emperor to have control over military matters. The Shogun was furious and protested with the proposition and was therefore removed from power. Most of his followers had bowed to deaths embrace by committing seppuku. However, the Shoguns right hand man was never apprehended. Rumors said that he and some others sworn to avenge give rise to another revolution. And ever since then, high government officials had been brutally slaughtered. All because of that mercenary group . . .

_Notes were sent to their targets, saying when they were going to strike. And not once had the assassins failed to delete their target. _That, however, was an actual fact, not a rumor.

The emperor had still refused to release the Shogun. And as a last resort, the group had sent letters to every city they terrorized, liberating citizens and sending them to camps for protection. Those who refused to follow their demands were brutally slaughtered. It was as if there was a rip in time and had sent Japan back to the days of the Meiji Revolution . . .

Naru got up and paced around her room nervously. _God, I hope my family is okay, _she thought. _Ever since this stupid dispute, me and Keitaro were forced by Grandma Hinata to stay at the Hinata House. "_Gosh, why are all men such jackasses?" she asked, slamming her fist unknowingly right into the face of her husband as he walked into the room to ask what she would like for dinner.

"Oww . . . What'd I do??" asked the young archaeologist.

"Ohh, I'm so sorry. I was just thinking about the war, that's all . . ."

"Are you afraid? Don't be," he said, cutting Naru off as she opened her mouth to deny. "I'll be here for you to make sure nothing happens to you." He reached for his wife's hand and held her close. "I love you, always and forever. We'll get past this, and if it means having to stay here at Hinata House, then so be it."

Naru smiled. _I was dumb to think that I would be alone in this. _She looked at her husband lovingly. _He sure has changed over the past few years. But how should I break the news that I'm . . . ._

Haruka nearly broke down the door, she was running so fast. She barged in the two newlyweds as they were sharing a very passionate kiss. _God, why cant they just quit? Damn, you would think they'd cut out all that frilly shit by now . . ._

"You know," Seta whispered into Haruka's ear, "I would like it if we were like that sometimes . . ."

He immediately regretted saying that. Blushing, Haruka elbowed Seta hard in the guts and sent him into orbit.

"GOD DAMNIT, YOU IDIOT!!" She grabbed her husband by the collar. "THEY'RE ABOUT TO CATCH THOSE SCUMBAGS WHO'S BEEN SHITTIN' THINGS UP IN JAPAN, AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS FLUFFY SHIT??"

Keitaro pulled back from his kiss and faced his aunt. "What was that? They've caught them?"

"Yeah," she responded, calming down a bit, forgetting about Seta. "Well, technically they haven't caught them yet. However, they do have Japan's strongest swordsman on call."

"Swordsman?" Motoko walked in, Kitsune to be close by.

"Yes, haven't you heard? The ones who're messin' things up use swords only," responded the new owner of Hina café. "Hey, wait! Where ya goin'?" Motoko Aoyama, successor of God's Cry School, left swiftly with her sword.

Chaos erupted in the city of Kanagawa. The frantic screams in the streets had long since turned mundane for the masked swordsman and his minions. Life had never been fair for the masked swordsman named "Leader," and although he himself had never killed anybody in his life, some say that the mask he wore bind him with an evil spirit. And it was because of this that Sagara Urashima gained his infamous reputation of killing. The once noble warrior would never resurface again if the mask stayed bound to his face. And knowing that there was no force strong enough to liberate him with the curse, Sagara had long since tried to put up an effort to resist the mask. 

"Leader," whispered one of his minions, who was another warrior whose heart was warm before the curse was bestowed upon him. "It's not safe here . . . rumor has it that the legendary Battousai the Manslayer is nearby. We should detour around this wretched city and head straight toward Kyoto."

"No," he answered. "I've come to Kanagawa for a reason, Kurz. There's something that I have to do, something more important than retaking Japan. And I intend to follow my instincts. Now," he pointed his index finger at Hinata House, "It'll be easier if we each went our separate ways. Rendezvous at the hot spring inn in an hour, and don't cause any attention to yourself. It is vital that we all get there unnoticed."

"But what of the Manslayer, Kenshin Himura?"

"Leave Battousai for me. We have a very old . . . _score_ to settle." The masked warrior nodded and disappeared into the shadows.

"You're the only one who can liberate me and my friends," he whispered as he turned to see his fellow companions disappear into the shadows. "Grandma Hinata, sensei . . ." The twenty-four year old took a step back and disappeared into the shadow, his voice echoing in the evening breeze. 

"_You're the only one . . ."_


	2. We Meet Again After So Long

The leader of the masked forces arrived at the bottom of the steps of Hinata House. He was the first to arrive; his companions were nowhere to be found. It seemed serene . . . a little too quiet for his taste. He knew that something was wrong, maybe his friend's had a close encounter with the Battousai? Probably. He shook his head and smiled to himself. _Battousai . . it's been so long. The last time I ever saw you was when we were plagued by the curse on the **Dauntless**. And even back then you were weaker than I. And now, after seven years, we will finally meet again . . ._

"Excuse me, but what business do you have here?" asked a voice from behind. The masked fighter's head shot up and his eyes locked with those of Naru Narusegawa's. "_A beauty, yes. I'd hate to kill her, but it'd be better if I did. Cant have a rogue rat running around telling about my whereabouts," _the spirit of the masked muttered inside Sagara's head.

"No. You lay one finger on her and I'll kill you," Sagara whispered, forgetting that Naru was just standing right there. "And besides, I didn't come here to kill anybody. And I never will."

_"You'll never be able to destroy me, you know that,"_ hissed his inner voice. 

_This guy's NUTS! _Naru thought to herself as she looked at the masked man. _He seems to be dangerous, talking about killing and all. I better make a run for it . . ._

"Where do you think you're going?" asked the masked warrior. "C'mere."

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME, YOU PERVERT!" screamed Naru as she uppercutted the very surprised man. "_Uh oh, I better let you take this," _muttered the spirit as it let go of its grip on Sagara.

"Wait! But what did I --- PRRRGGG!!!!" 

Sagara flew in the opposite direction and collided with the brick wall. He sprawled to the ground, leaving a small puddle of blood where he landed.

_"You served your purpose. I'll take over . . ." _

Naru, with a satisfied look on her face, started on her way to go back into the house when her wrist was grabbed by the stranger. She spun around, only to be scared the hell out of by the possessed look on his face. 

"HELP!!!"

At once, Motoko sprang from the window of her room and kicked the masked fighter straight in the face. Then moving between Naru and her assailant, she held up her sword as if daring the new threat to come at her.

"Leave now, foul creature, before justice is served," snarled Motoko. _And here's where you start to beg me not to kill you,_ she thought as the stranger picked himself up. But instead of pleading, he started to laugh.

"Little girls like you shouldn't pick fights with men like me," he stated arrogantly and howled with laughter. Motoko's eyes narrowed as she saw him draw his sword. "So. Ya wanna die, dontcha? Well, sure! I'll be happy to oblige!" 

The masked man jumped into the air and disappeared, leaving Motoko stunned. _How did he do that?_ she thought before being held by the neck. Struggling against the sheer strength the stranger had over her was futile. _An attack from the back . . . why didn't I think of that? Why did I leave myself completely vulnerable?_

"Don't ya worry, little miss," he whispered into her ear. "Your death will be swift . . you wont even feel a thing!" 

This is the end . . . Hmm. What is this? I sense another chi, one even stronger than mine!

A blur of a man tackled the stranger, knocking him away from his prey. Motoko stared wide eyed at the newcomer. _Long red hair and a cross-shaped scar . . . this is the swordsman Kitsune and Haruka had been talking about!_

"So, if it isn't my old buddy Himura. How nice to see ya again, pal."

"Shut up," responded the red-haired warrior as he charged toward his target at lightning speed. Sagara smiled. This time he was ready for the attack, and caught the Battousai's attack with his hand.

"Hmph." Jumping backward to regain his ground, the Battousai placed his sword back into the sheathe to prepare himself for his next attack. _He has grown stronger, that he has. I think more force is needed to stop this demon that I once befriended. _

"Come on now, Himura. I know you're holding back. Don't! I can feel the evil contained within you. I don't know why you've been able to suppress the curse, but let it go like I have. Let's take over Japan together."

"I'll refuse, that I will," said Kenshin. "And I know that the real Sagara is still in there somewhere. The real Sagara Urashima would never dream about killing all those people. You," he stated, pointed his index finger at the killing menace. "You are an imposter. And for your own good, I will have to take you out."

"And in doing so you will probably kill Sagara," retorted the masked fighter. "But do what you must. You are also burdened with the curse, so you know how it feels. How killing all those people felt, the excitement of the hunt. I know now why people call you the Battousai. Because you are a bloodthirsty killer!"

"That's enough!" The samurai of legends leaped forward once again and slashed at his former friend, who evaded the attack and kicked him in the throat. Battousai tried to jump back, but was caught by the end of his ponytail.

"Goodbye old friend," the deadly voice whispered as his blade gently touched the Manslayer's throat, causing him to shudder. The girls watched in horror as they saw the last hope for salvation being held captive by the masked fighter. But just as he was about to finish the Manslayer off, he felt something making contact with his face and flew backwards. The something turned out to be Grandma Hinata's jump kick.

"Hyo ha ha! Sagara-chan, you mischievous little boy!" chirped the elderly lady. "How long has it been? Seven, eight years?"


End file.
